Férias na Praia
by shamex.angel
Summary: Temari convida seus amigos para passar as férias na sua casa de praia, porém seu irmão mais novo também irá, o que trará muitas confusões. "Remake" da fic Férias na Praia.
1. Vamos Viajar?

Férias na Praia.

Capítulo 1: Vamos viajar?

"Féria sem nada para fazer é um saco", pensava uma menina de cabelos loiros, preso em um rabo de cavalo, e olhos azuis. Ela estava deitada na grama do parque, observando o céu e pensando no que iria fazer nessas férias, quando alguém se aproximou.

- Ino-porquinha, Temari quer falar com a gente. – Falou uma menina de cabelos curtos, na cor rosa, e olhos verdes.

- O que ela quer falar? – Perguntou a loira.

- Não sei, ela só disse que é importante. – Respondeu.

- Está bem Sakura, vamos. – Disse a menina se levantando do chão.

- Hai. – Sakura respondeu.

As duas foram caminhando em direção a saída do parque quando viram um silhueta familiar correndo em direção as duas.

- Sasuke, foi sem querer, calma. – Gritava um menino loiro de olhos azuis, que parecia estar fugindo de alguém.

- Cale a boca, eu vou te matar seu baka. – Um menino de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor gritou, enquanto corria atrás do loiro.

As duas meninas observaram a cena e acharam um tanto quanto engraçada, o que será que Naruto havia feito dessa vez? Todos sabiam que Sasuke e Naruto eram amigos, mas quem não os conhecesse bem acharia que eles se odiavam.

- Sasuke-kun, o que aconteceu? – Sakura perguntou, porém não obteve nenhuma resposta. Sasuke continuou a correr sem dar a mínima importância ao que a menina havia perguntado. Esse acontecimento fez Ino cair no chão de tanto rir.

- Você... ficou...no...maior...vácuo. – Disse Ino, meio aos risos.

- CALADA. – Disse Sakura, com vontade de matar a amiga. Ino até era legal, mas as vezes era mais insuportável que uma unha encravada e você deve saber como é insuportável uma unha encravada. Ino parou de rir, Sakura não estava para brincadeiras, então ela achou melhor, quer dizer, mas segura para sua vida, parar de rir da amiga e continuar andando até a casa de Temari.

As duas chegaram até o fim do parque e se dirigiram para a casa da outra amiga, que estava esperando por elas. Seguiram mais três quarteirões e chegaram a uma casa na cor amarela, Ino achava a cor daquela casa terrível, aquele amarelo mostarda fazia com que os olhos doessem. Temari realmente não tinha nenhum senso do ridículo, mas o que Ino podia fazer? Absolutamente nada, a amiga gostava da cor então iria continuar daquele mesmo jeito. Quando elas estavam a ponto de tocar a campanhinha escutaram duas vozes familiares.

- O que será que a Temari-chan quer falar com a gente? – Perguntou uma menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor.

- Não sei. – Respondeu, um tanto quanto envergonhada, uma menina de cabelos azuis e olhos acinzentados.

Sakura e Ino dirigiram o olhar para as duas meninas que caminhavam em direção a entrada da casa. A loira estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho. O que será que Temari queria falar com elas quatro?

- Hina-chan, TenTen-chan, a Temari chamou vocês também? – Perguntou a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

As duas assentiram com a cabeça e falaram um "Hai" em uníssono. Ino sorriu e se virou para a porta, pronta para tocar a campanhinha. Após a loira apertar o botão as quatro ficaram paradas, simplesmente esperando alguém aparecer.

- ATENDE A PORTA. – Gritou uma menina de dentro da casa.

As quatro meninas que estavam esperando do lado de fora se assustaram, aquela com toda certeza do mundo era Temari, mas com quem ela estava falando? Até onde todas elas sabiam Temari morava sozinha, já que seu irmão Kankuro havia se mudado faz dois meses. Todas estavam confusas e se perguntando quem estava lá dentro com a amiga quando a porta se abriu, atrás dela estava um lindo garoto de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes.

- O que querem? – Perguntou o menino um tanto estressado.

- A Temari-chan disse que queria falar com a gente. – Respondeu Sakura, completamente calma, diferente de todas as outras que estavam intimidadas com a raiva que a voz do menino havia passado.

- Temari, suas amigas. – Falou o menino para a sua irmã. – Podem entrar. – Falou para as quatro meninas.

Ele foi andando em direção a sala e elas o seguiram, não sabiam o porquê, mas era a única coisa a se fazer naquele momento. Ao chegarem à sala ele fez um sinal para que elas se sentassem na poltrona e se dirigiu até a cozinha. Elas não hesitaram e sentaram com rapidez, se tinha uma coisa que aquele menino sabia fazer muito bem era meter medo nos outros.

Alguns segundos depois uma menina de cabelos cor de mel e olhos verde-azulados apareceu na sala.

- Olá meninas, desculpe a demora, eu estava terminando de fazer o almoço. – Disse a menina.

- Sabe que não tem problema não é Temari-chan? – Perguntou TenTen.

Temari sorriu e se sentou ao lado das amigas.

- Tenho uma coisa muito, mas muito importante para perguntar para vocês. – Disse Temari, fazendo com que todas as outras prestassem atenção máxima na menina. – Como eu sei que nenhuma de vocês vai viajar nessas férias, o que acham de ir para a minha casa de praia? – Perguntou.

As quatro meninas ficaram pasmas. Casa de praia? Férias com as amigas? Tem coisa melhor que isso?

- Mas é claro que eu vou. – Respondeu Ino apressadamente. – Vai ser ótimo.

Temari sorriu e abraçou a amiga, seria ótimo ter companhia nessas férias tão sem graça.

- Eu também vou. – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo. – Vai ser bem legal.

Mas uma amiga se uniu ao abraço e então as três dirigiram seus olhares para a menina de cabelos castanhos e a outra de cabelos azuis.

- Bem, acho que eu posso ir sim. – Respondeu TenTen, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Agora só faltava a resposta de Hinata, será que ela poderia ir?

- Eu até posso ir, mas meu primo tem que ir comigo. – Respondeu a menina meio tímida.

- Não tem nenhum problema, Neji pode ir também, ele vai ter companhia masculina lá, o meu irmão vai. – Disse Temari bastante animada.

- Kankuro vai? – Perguntou Ino.

Temari olhou para a amiga, sorriu e depois caiu na gargalhada. Ninguém estava entendendo qual era a graça na pergunta da loira. Todas elas fariam a mesma pergunta para Temari.

- Qual é a graça? – Perguntou a loira furiosa.

- Nenhuma... Desculpe-me Ino, é que... É claro que o Kankuro não vai. – Respondeu a menina em meio aos risos.

- Se o Kankuro não vai, quem vai? – Perguntou Sakura. – Você não disse que seu irmão ia?

Temari começou a rir novamente, fazendo com que as quatro meninas ali presentes fechassem a cara e olhassem furiosas para a amiga, que continuava rindo sem para.

- Está bem... Está bem... Eu tenho outro irmão não tenho? – As meninas mudaram suas feições. Se antes era de raiva, agora era de dúvida. – Vocês não sabiam disso? – Perguntou a menina de cabelos cor de mel.

As meninas fizeram um movimento negativo com a cabeça e continuaram olhando para Temari.

- Gaara, venha aqui, por favor. – Falou um pouco mais alto Temari, chamando seu irmão mais novo.

O menino de cabelos vermelhos apareceu na porta que levava até a cozinha o murmurou um "O que você quer?". Temari fez um sinal com uma das mãos pedindo que ele se aproximasse e foi isso que ele fez, contra a sua vontade, mas fez. Ele se prostrou em frente às cinco meninas e olhou para sua irmã.

- O que foi desta vez? – Perguntou.

- Meninas, esse é meu irmão Gaara, Gaara essas são Sakura, Ino, Hinata e TenTen. – Disse a menina apontando para cada uma delas.

- Prazer. – Respondeu o menino por entre os dentes.

Temari fez um sinal para que ele falasse direito com cada uma delas e isso fez com que ele bufasse. Ele simplesmente não sabia o porquê tinha que fazer aquela idiotice, mas tudo bem. O menino se dirigiu até a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa e esticou a mão para que ela pudesse apertar, após falar com ela se dirigiu até a de cabelos castanhos e fez a mesma coisa, a próxima foi a de cabelos azuis, que ficou meio tímida, mas fez a mesma coisa e por último a loira, ele não sabia o que, mas tinha algo naquela menina que mexia com ele de um certa maneira. Ele estendeu a mão para que ela pudesse apertar, porém ela se levantou e deu um beijo no rosto dele.

- Prazer. – Disse a loira sorrindo.

Gaara ficou completamente desnorteado. O que havia acontecido naquele lugar? Nunca ninguém havia lhe dado um beijo no rosto, nem mesmo Temari, sua própria irmã, já que ele odiava esse tipo de afeto. Temari engoliu a seco, pois sabia o quanto seu irmão odiava receber beijinhos e abraços, não sabia como ele reagiria ao que acabara de acontecer. O menino dirigiu seu olhar para a irmã e depois voltou a olhar a garota que estava parada em sua frente, ele não sabia o que fazer depois de receber um beijo no rosto, então seu corpo começou a se mover por vontade própria, ele se inclinou na direção da menina e lhe beijou a face, fazendo com que ela corasse e com que Temari quase desmaiasse. Ino ficou um tanto quanto sem graça e se sentou, ainda olhando para aqueles olhos verdes que fizeram com que ela cometesse aquela loucura que acabara de fazer.

- Estou indo pro meu quarto, deseja mais alguma coisa de mim? – Perguntou Gaara, ainda meio desnorteado.

- Nã... Não, pode ir maninho. – Respondeu Temari, ainda assustada com a cena que havia presenciado há pouco tempo.

Gaara se dirigiu até a escada e a subiu, sumindo da vista das meninas. Ino ainda estava perdida dentro daqueles olhos verdes, olhos tão lindos, um olhar tão intenso. Será que ela havia se apaixonado por aquele ser medonho de olhos **cor-de-mar** e cabelos **cor-de-lava**? Não podia ser, simplesmente não podia ser verdade. Haviam se conhecido há menos de uma hora atrás, amores não acontecem desta maneira, ou será que acontecem?

- Ino, posso lhe pedir uma coisa? – Perguntou Temari, fazendo a loira voltar ao mundo real. Ela simplesmente dirigiu seu olhar para a amiga e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Será que você poderia chamar o Shikamaru? – Disse a menina de cabelos cor de mel meio sem graça. – É que você é a melhor amiga dele e... – Temari não pode completar a frase, a loira a interrompeu e disse "Hai" em alto e bom tom.

- Pode deixar que eu chamo, então é melhor eu ir indo. – Disse Ino se levantando. – É melhor eu ligar para ele logo, sabe como aquela criatura é complicada.

As meninas que estavam presentes na sala começaram a rir. A loira se dirigiu até cada uma delas e lhes beijos a face, como as amigas normalmente fazem. Após se despedir de todas elas a menina se dirigiu até a porta de entrada da casa, girou a maçaneta e, antes que pudesse colocar o pé para fora da casa, ouviu alguém lhe chamando.

- Ino-porca, você esqueceu-se de pedir seu CD para a Tema-chan. – Lembrou Sakura.

Ino voltou um tanto quanto sem graça, olha para a amiga de olhos verde-azulados e sorriu. Temari entendeu o recado e apontou para a escada.

- Pode subir, está em cima da minha escrivaninha. – Disse sorrindo.

A loira agradeceu e começou a subir as escadas, ao chegar no segundo andar da casa começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto de Temari e, como já estava acostumada a ir naquela casa, não teve dificuldade de achar o quarto da amiga. Parou em frente à porta do quarto, na qual havia uma placa que falava "Este quarto é meu, Gaara não entre nunca.". Ino achou aquele aviso muito engraçado, normalmente as placas dos quartos não são para alguém especifico, são só pra avisar, essas coisas só eram possíveis na casa da Temari mesmo. A loira colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou, mas antes que pudesse entrar no quarto ouviu uma porta abrindo atrás de si, o que fez com que ela virasse rapidamente para olhar o que estava acontecendo. Quando seu corpo girou os cento e oitenta graus completos ela se deparou com um ser lindo, seus cabelos vermelhos estavam molhados e usava somente uma toalha em volta da cintura. Ino viajou durante uns minutos, mas depois entendeu o que estava acontecendo, Gaara estava ali na sua frente, quase nu, e isso fez com que ela corasse, ficando tão, ou talvez até mais, corada que sua amiga Hinata.

- Vai continuar parada observando meu corpo ou eu posso ir? – Disse o menino.

As palavras de Gaara fizeram com que Ino corasse mais, o que pode até não ser possível, e entrasse correndo no quarto de Temari, batendo a porta com força e se jogando em cima da cama dela, ainda desesperada e envergonhada. Nunca havia visto nenhum homem, quer dizer, garoto somente de toalha, nem mesmo seu melhor amigo, e agora tinha acabado de ver o irmão de sua amiga, parado em frente a ela com aquele peitoral maravilhoso a mostra. A única reação que a loira teve depois disso tudo foi começar a chorar, ela estava envergonhada com si mesma, se achava uma idiota e preferia nunca ter visto aquela cena. Claro que não havia nenhum motivo para choro, porém ela não sabia o que fazer e, para ela, chorar foi a melhor solução. Ainda com algumas lágrimas rolando pela sua face Ino se levantou e procurou o CD, aquele bendito CD que havia feito com que a vida dela estivesse praticamente arruinada. Achou e o pegou, saindo do quarto em seguida, com muito cuidado para não encontrar uma certa pessoa de **cabelos de fogo** que ela tanto gostava. Conseguiu chegar até a escada sem nenhum problema e então a desceu correndo, chegando até a sala, onde somente Gaara estava. Ino ficou sem fala, sem movimento e até mesmo sem pensamentos.

- Temari saiu com as meninas, elas foram avisar ao primo de sei lá quem sobre a viagem. – Avisou Gaara, com a mesma voz séria de sempre.

- Ah... Ta. Obrigada Gaara. Então... Acho melhor eu... Ir indo. – Disse Ino completamente sem graça, a cena de Gaara de toalha parado em frente a ela não saia de sua cabeça.

- Antes de você ir. – Disse Gaara, fazendo Ino encará-lo. – Quero que você saiba que para mim, nada aconteceu. – Avisou-lhe.

A loira não entendeu nada, o que diabos ele estava falando? Como assim nada aconteceu? O que não aconteceu?

- Loira burra, é o seguinte. – Gaara falou um pouco alterado. – Eu já esqueci o que aconteceu lá em cima, para mim, você nunca ficou observando o meu corpo como se fosse algo exposto numa vitrine.

As ultimas palavras de Gaara fizeram Ino corar. Ela havia observado tanto o corpo do menino? Como ela era estúpida, realmente uma loira burra. Depois de pensar nas palavras loira e burra juntas, Ino percebeu que Gaara a havia insultado e não gostou nem um pouco disso, seu sangue começou a ferver dentro de suas veias e sua raiva foi começando a aparecer.

- Olha aqui, para mim também não aconteceu nada. – Disse, apontando o dedo para Gaara. – E outra coisa, nunca mais me chame de loira burra seu... Seu... Cabelo de fogo. – Após dizer isso Ino se retirou da casa furiosa, batendo a porta com toda sua força ao passar por ela, enquanto Gaara ficou simplesmente parado, sem entender o chilique que a loira havia acabado de dar. O único pensamento que ele tinha era "As mulheres são estranhas.", e mais nada.

Ino chegou em casa ainda furiosa com aquele idiota. Como ele se atrevia a lhe chamar de loira burra? Quem ele achava que era? Deus? O presidente? Com certeza ele não era ninguém importante, era só mais um idiota que possuía cabelos flamejantes e olhos que faziam com que ela se perdesse dentro deles, mas isso era um pequeno detalhe, mesmo assim ele ainda não era ninguém importante para insultá-la daquele jeito.

A loira adentrou em seu quarto e se dirigiu até sua cama, onde deitou. Pegou o telefone que se localizava em cima de uma mesinha, ao lado de sua cama, e discou um número.

- Alô, Shikamaru? – Perguntou a loira.

_- O que quer Ino?_ – Perguntou uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

- Grosseria hein? Só liguei para saber se você quer ir viajar... – Ino não pode terminar a frase, pois Shikamaru a interrompera com risos do outro lado.

- _Viajar com você? Ta maluca é? Seus pais me odeiam. _– Respondeu o menino, ainda rindo um pouco.

- Não vai ser comigo, vai ser com a Temari e as meninas. – Disse a loira sorrindo.

_- Eu não vou viajar com um bando de meninas não é Ino? Você tem problemas mentais?_ – Disse o menino após suspirar.

- Vão ter garotos também, o irmão mais novo da Temari e o Neji vão estar lá. – Comentou a loira. – E eu não tenho nenhum problema mental ta? – Disse furiosa.

_- Está bem, acredito em você. Se você diz que vão ter meninos lá, para eu não ficar isolado, está bem, eu vou, mas, pra onde nós vamos?_ – Perguntou o menino.

- Vamos para a casa de praia da Tema. – Respondeu a loira toda animada.

_- Então está bem. Quando saímos problemática?_ – Perguntou Shikamaru, suspirando logo em seguida.

- Pelo que eu entendi vamos sair daqui este Sábado e iremos para lá em um ônibus que a Temari alugou para nos levar. Está bom assim senhor problemático? – Perguntou Ino um tanto quanto sapeca, fazendo Shikamaru soltar uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha.

_- Está ótimo. Então, até Sábado._ – Disse ele.

- Até Sábado Shika. Beijo, te amo. – Disse a menina, esperando por uma resposta.

_- Beijo e também te amo._ – Respondeu o menino sem muita vontade. Após essas palavras ditas por Shikamaru os dois desligaram o telefone ao mesmo tempo. Para Ino seria muito legal que seu melhor amigo estivesse nessa viajem. Claro que as suas amigas vão estar lá, mas Shikamaru era especial, eram amigos desde infância, sabiam tudo um do outro e sempre ajudavam um ao outro, não se importando com o que deveriam fazer. Uma vez Shikamaru escalou uma árvore de mais ou menos três metros somente para pegar o gatinho de Ino, que não queria descer de maneira nenhuma. Por pouco ele não caiu e se machucou feio, mas o gatinho chegou ao chão são e salvo, o que fez Ino muito feliz. Depois de relembrar o passado Ino achou melhor ligar para Temari e avisar que a criatura problemática iria passar as férias inteiras com elas. Pegou o telefone e discou outro número.

- _Alô._ – Respondeu uma voz rouca do outro lado da linha, fazendo Ino congelar, era Gaara. E agora, o que ela iria fazer? A loira respirou fundo e respondeu.

- Oi Gaara, sua irmã já chegou? – Disse a menina.

_- Ah, é você loira. Só um minuto que eu vou chamar._ – Respondeu sem emoção o menino.

"Gaara é um ser repugnante." Pensava a loira, enquanto esperava sua amiga chegar até o telefone.

- _Oi Ino. Conseguiu?_ – Temari falou rápido e ofegante.

- Sim Tema-chan, ele vai viajar com a gente. – Após dizer isso Ino só pôde escutar um grito vindo do outro lado e um barulho que se parecia com o barulho que algo faz quando cai no chão.

_- Hey loira, acho melhor você ligar depois, minha irmã acabou de desmaiar. _– Disse Gaara, fazendo com que Ino se assustasse e quase desmaiasse também.

- Quase me matou do coração menino. Ta bom, eu vou ligar mais tarde então. – Disse a loira. – Ah Gaara, antes de desligar, você sabe dizer se o primo da Hinata vai? – Gaara suspirou do outro lado da linha.

_- Cara, eu odeio falar no telefone, mas só pra você não perturbar, sim, ele vai e vão mais dois outros meninos que ele disse que teria que levar com ele._ – Respondeu o menino, já começando a ficar irritado.

- Ah ta. Você sabe quem são esses meninos? – Perguntou a loira.

_- Qual parte do "Não gosto de falar no telefone" você não entendeu?_ – Perguntou Gaara.

- Cruzes, será que você pode responder só isso? – Perguntou Ino já se alterando.

_- Não sei o nome dos meninos, não me interessa o nome dos meninos, não me interessa essa viajem idiota, não me interessa nada sobre vocês está bem agora?_ – Disse Gaara se alterando também.

- Está bem seu baka, não precisava ser tão grosso assim está bem. Baka! – Disse Ino completamente alterada, gritando no telefone.

-_ Não sou obrigado a escutar os seus gritos pelo telefone._ – Após dizer isso Gaara bateu o telefone na cara de Ino, fazendo com que a loira ficasse completamente furiosa e, por causa disso, jogasse o telefone contra a parede. Não foi só o telefone que foi arremessado, seus travesseiros, suas almofadas e também seus livros. Não aconteceu nada, nem mesmo com o telefone, e isso foi uma tremenda sorte, se Ino quebrasse o seu telefone nunca mais teria outro. Aquele já era o quarto aparelho que ela tinha em somente um ano, os outros três ela havia quebrado, fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que ela acabara de fazer. Depois de ver que o telefone estava funcionando ainda Ino soltou um suspiro, aliviada, e se dirigiu até o banheiro, precisava de um banho relaxante para esquecer aquele ser irritante que havia conhecido hoje. Como Gaara podia ser tão grosso, tão mal-humorado? Não havia a mínima explicação para isso, Temari era uma menina ótima e Kankuro era muito, mas muito engraçado. Somente Gaara era assim, grosso, frio e completamente sem graça. Ino precisava esquecer todos os episódios que aconteceram neste dia e para que isso acontecesse precisava tomar um bom banho em sua banheira de hidromassagem e depois ter uma boa noite de sono em sua cama _king size_ e, com toda a certeza do mundo, era isso que ela iria fazer.

**Continua...**

_Gente espero que gostem, como eu disse essa é uma "remake" da fic Férias na Praia, que minha prima havia feito e não conseguiu terminar, por causa de problemas técnicos. Como toda "remake" essa possuí algumas mudanças, como, por exemplo, o número de pessoas que faz parte dessa estória. Bem, como eu disse no começo, espero que gostem._

_Beijo._


	2. Problemas e discussões

Férias na Praia.

Capítulo 2: Problemas e discussões.

Os dias passaram sem muitos acontecimentos interessantes. Ino já havia comprado seus novos biquínis e cangas para poder ir à praia. Claro que ela possuía biquínis lindos, mas numa ocasião dessas tem de se comprar coisas novas. Na manhã de Sábado Temari já estava à espera de todos em frente a sua casa. Gaara ainda estava dormindo e a menina não se atreveria ir até o quarto do irmão para acordá-lo, isso seria morte na certa. Ela não estava muito preocupada com isso, Shikamaru iria nesta viajem e isso era tudo que interessava, esta viagem seria a chance de sua vida, iria ficar com Shikamaru de uma vez por todas.

- Tomara que ele aceite ficar comigo. – Disse ela, suspirando logo em seguida.

- Tema-chan, estamos aqui. – Disse Sakura.

Temari dirigiu seu olhar para a menina que acabara de falar e observou que todas suas amigas já estavam ali, mas nada de Shikamaru. O único menino que já se encontrava presente era Neji, com seus longos cabelos castanhos e seus olhos acinzentados, já que ele havia vindo com Hinata.

- Yo meninas. Ah, Ino, cadê o... – Temari não pode terminar de falar.

- Pronto, estou aqui. – Disse uma voz grave.

Ino sorriu e fez um movimento com a cabeça para que Temari se virasse e foi isso que a menina fez, ela se virou e se deparou com um menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Automaticamente suas bochechas coraram e ela abaixou a face.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou o menino.

- Nã...Não. Nenhum problema. – Respondeu Temari.

A menina de cabelos cor de mel sorriu para o menino de cabelos castanhos. Ele sorriu meio de lado e foi falar com Ino, já que era sua melhor amiga, o que não deixou Temari muito feliz. Enquanto Ino e Shikamaru conversavam três pessoas se aproximaram, Sakura soltou um grito abafado, mas não foi um grito de pânico, foi de felicidade. Shikamaru e Ino olharam para ver o que havia acontecido e se depararam com três figuras masculinas, duas com cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor, esses eram os irmãos Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, e uma de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, Naruto.

- Vocês, eu não sabia que vocês também iam. – Disse Sakura toda animada.

- Pois é Sakura-chan, nós vamos. – Respondeu o loiro.

Sasuke simplesmente mexeu a cabeça, como se falasse um simples "Oi" para a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Então, podemos ir? – Perguntou TenTen.

Temari suspirou e olhou para a porta de casa. Onde diabos estaria Gaara? Ele sabia que iriam sair pela manhã. Porque não havia colocado o despertador para tocar? Queria ficar atrasado e ser o único que incomodaria?

- Bem, falta o meu irmão. Ele ainda está dormindo. – Disse a menina meio sem graça.

- Quer que eu o acorde? – Perguntou a loira.

Temari engoliu a seco, o que iria falar para Ino? Claro que ela queria que alguém fosse acordar seu irmão, mas Gaara não ficava muito bem humorado quando era acordado, então, o que se fazer?

- Bem, se você quiser, eu vou adorar. – Respondeu ela.

Ino assentiu com a cabeça e entrou na casa, subiu as escadas e se dirigiu até a porta do quarto de Gaara, apesar de não saber onde o menino dormia não teve dificuldades em achar, já que na porta estava uma placa que dizia "Não entre ou irá morrer.". Com toda certeza este era o quarto de Gaara. A loira hesitou por um instante, mas tinha que fazer aquilo, Temari contava com ela. A menina bateu na porta, porém ninguém respondeu nada, então ela girou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto. Lá estava Gaara, dormindo em sua cama como um anjo. Quando estava dormindo ele não metia medo nas pessoas, sua expressão era tranqüila e serena. Dormindo ele parecia uma criança, uma pequena criança carente, que precisa de muito, mas muito carinho. Ino ficou parada observando a face do menino durante algum tempo e depois se sentou na cama dele, não sabia como o acordaria, então fez o mesmo que sua mãe.

- Gaara, acorde. – Disse a loira, passando a mão carinhosamente pelo braço do menino e em seguida deu-lhe um beijo na face.

O menino de cabelos vermelhos começou a abrir os olhos lentamente.

- Já amanheceu? – Perguntou ele.

- Sim, todos estão a sua espera lá fora. – Respondeu ela.

Gaara esfregou os olhos e olhou para a janela, o Sol já invadia o seu quarto e se não fosse por aquela menina iria se atrasar com certeza. O menino se levantou e se espreguiçou.

- Obrigado por me acordar. – Disse.

- Não foi nada. – Respondeu Ino.

Gaara se dirigiu até o guarda-roupa, ainda meio sonolento. Ino finalmente pode ver o que ele estava vestindo e isso a deixou muito envergonhada. Gaara estava usando somente uma cueca Box preta, que o deixava muito atraente. A menina virou a face em direção a parede do quarto, tentando evitar olhar para aquela perdição de cabelos de fogo que estava parado na sua frente, enquanto o menino procurava algo para vestir. Aos poucos Gaara foi acordando e finalmente percebendo que havia alguém no seu quarto, alguém desobedeceu as suas ordens e esse alguém só podia ser uma pessoa.

- Temari o que está fazendo no meu quarto? – Disse ele se virando para encarar a irmã.

Quando terminou de se virar não se deparou com Temari e sim com Ino, olhando para a parede e corada. Gaara ficou desnorteado. O que estava acontecendo ali? O que aquela menina estava fazendo dentro de seu quarto? Fora ela que o acordara? E porque isso o deixava muito feliz? Gaara não conseguia achar respostas para nenhuma de suas perguntas então se dirigiu até sua cama, sem nem mesmo colocar outra roupa e se sentou. Ficou encarando Ino por alguns segundos e percebeu que ela não iria encará-lo, então segurou o rosto da menina e fez com que seus olhos se encontrassem. Ino corou ainda mais do que antes, além de Gaara estar segurando seu rosto, ele estava olhando diretamente em seus olhos e estava somente de cueca, o que mais faltava acontecer?

- Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou ele.

- Sua irmã pediu para que eu viesse te acordar então... Eu vim. – Respondeu ela sem graça.

- Você não leu o aviso na porta? – Pergunto novamente o menino.

- Eu bati na porta, mas você estava dormindo e nem me ouviu, então eu entrei. Você está atrasado e eu... – Ino começou a se alterar e foi impedida de falar, já que a mão de Gaara tampava sua boca.

- Você fala demais loira. Agora você deve estar satisfeita não é? Já me viu de toalha, agora está me vendo de cueca, quer ver a próxima fase também? – Perguntou Gaara começando a se alterar também.

- Pfff, pff. – A menina tentava falar, mas a mão de Gaara não permitia. O menino sorriu e retirou sua mão da boca da loira, deixando com que ela falasse. – Não estou satisfeita não, preferia nunca ter visto nada disso. E o que vem a ser a próxima fase? – Perguntou zombando do menino.

Gaara se levantou e olhou para a janela. Pode observar as pessoas lá embaixo a sua espera. "Será que dá tempo?" Pensou ele. Gaara sorriu maliciosamente e encarou Ino, que o olhava com cara de deboche. O que ele pretendia fazer? O menino sorriu mais uma vez e colocou sua mão na nuca, aquilo seria divertido. A menina não estava entendendo nada, não sabia o que fazer e muito menos o que ele iria fazer. Ela se levantou e andou até Gaara, parando a sua frente e olhando nos olhos dele.

- O que pretende fazer? – Perguntou Ino, um pouco nervosa.

Gaara simplesmente deu um meio sorriso e pegou na mão de Ino, fazendo com a menina ficasse corada novamente. Ele colocou a mão dela em sua barriga e foi descendo até que ela tocasse o começo de sua cueca. Ino ficou desesperada, o que aquele tarado pretendia fazer? O menino olhou para ela e mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios, após isso fez com que a mão de Ino começasse a descer a sua cueca, fazendo com que a menina soltasse um grito, ela estava apavorada.

- Seu tarado, está maluco? – Berrou ela, se afastando de Gaara.

O menino não se segurou mais e caiu sentado no chão, rindo horrores da cara de assustada que Ino estava fazendo. A menina estava assustada e furiosa ao mesmo tempo, assustada pelo que Gaara havia tentado fazer e furiosa por ele estar rindo dela.

- Você é... Mesmo... Burra hein? – Disse o menino em meio aos risos.

- Como assim? – Grunhiu Ino.

- Você acha mesmo que algum dia... Eu pensaria em fazer isso com alguém como você? – Disse Gaara, ainda rindo.

- Alguém como eu? – Perguntou a menina meio confusa.

- É, uma loira burra como você nunca faria nada comigo, eu não deixaria. – Disse o ruivo.

Ino ficou mais furiosa do que antes, como ele se atrevia a chamá-la de loira burra de novo? Ela já havia avisado a ele que nunca mais fizesse isso de novo.

- Loira burra não, seu ruivo retardado. – Respondeu Ino.

- Calada. – Disse Gaara. – E agora, saia do meu quarto.

Ino pegou o travesseiro que estava em cima da cama e varejou no ruivo, fazendo com que ele a encarasse de uma maneira realmente assustadora, tão assustadora que a loira se retirou do quarto segundos após. Ela havia começado a odiar aquela criatura, se antes ela achava que gostava dele, agora estava claro que não. Gaara ainda estava meio confuso pelo que ele havia feito. "Foi só pra assustar a loira não foi? Ou será que não?", pensava ele. Ino já estava lá embaixo com todos quando Gaara resolveu aparecer.

- Finalmente hein maninho? – Disse Temari.

- Eu só perdi a hora, vamos logo. – Respondeu o menino.

Temari assentiu com a cabeça e começou a caminhar em direção ao ônibus azul e branco que estava parado em frente à casa. As outras pessoas presentes a seguiram e todos eles entraram no ônibus. O ônibus possuía doze lugares, que eram divididos em duas fileiras, uma na direita e outra na esquerda. Cada fileira possuía seis lugares divididos em pares, os lugares eram divididos por números, na direito os números impares e na esquerda os pares. Sasuke foi o segundo a subir para o ônibus e se deslocou até o fim do ônibus, se sentando perto janela na cadeira número 12. Temari se sentou na cadeira número 1 e do seu lado se sentou Gaara, deixando Temari furiosa.

- Gaara, meu lindo irmão, você não pode se sentar do outro lado? – Perguntou graciosamente a menina.

- Ta. – Respondeu o ruivo, se levantando e indo para a cadeira número 2.

Naruto se sentou ao lado de Hinata, na cadeira número 5, fazendo com que Neji se irritasse e se sentasse na cadeira número 6, porque queria observar atentamente cada movimento e cada fala do loiro que estava com sua linda e inocente prima.

- Oi Hinata. – Disse o loiro sorrindo.

- Oi... Naru... To-kun. – Disse a menina corando um pouco.

Sakura entrou no ônibus e logo procurou por Sasuke, onde ele estaria? Olhou todas as cadeiras até que encontrou aqueles cabelos negros, tão perfeitos, no fundo do ônibus. A menina se dirigiu até lá e se sentou do lado de Sasuke, fazendo com que ele a olhasse pelo canto do olho.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele.

- Não posso me sentar do seu lado? – Indagou ela, meio decepcionada.

- Faça o que quiser. – Respondeu o menino, voltado a olhar para a rua.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e ficou ainda mais decepcionada. "Porque ele me odeia tanto?", pensava ela, apesar de nunca obter uma resposta sobre isso.

Ino e Shikamaru entraram no ônibus juntos, pretendiam passar a viajem conversando sobre coisas banais, coisas que só amigos conversam, mas quando entraram no ônibus repararam que seria impossível se sentarem lado a lado. Na cadeira 1 estava Temari, na 2 estava Gaara, a 3 e a 4 estavam vazias, na 5 estava Naruto, na 6 Neji, na 7 Hinata, na 8 TenTen, na 9 Itachi, na 10 Sakura, a 11 vazia e na 12 Sasuke. Teriam que se sentar separados, mas os únicos lugares vagos eram do lado de Temari, do lado de Gaara e do lado de Itachi. O ultimo estava completamente fora de cogitação, nunca, nem Ino nem Shikamaru, sentariam do lado de Itachi, ele era grosso e imbecil. Shikamaru suspirou e se dirigiu até a cadeira número 3, onde ficaria do lado de Temari, fazendo com que Ino tivesse que ficar ao lado do ruivo que ela tanto odiava.

- Olha aqui, se você me perturbar durante a viajem eu te mato ouviu? – Disse a loira.

Gaara simplesmente bufou e virou a cara, sem nem dar atenção ao que a menina havia acabado de dizer.

- Não me ignore. – Reclamou ela.

- Olha só, fica calada que eu também vou ficar, ai ninguém se estressa. – Disse o menino.

Ino bufou furiosa e se virou para o corredor, ela tentaria não olhar na cara de Gaara durante toda a viagem, se fosse necessário ela seria capaz de usar uma venda nos olhos para não olhar aquele ser repugnante.

- Shikamaru, será que essa viagem vai ser boa? – Perguntou Temari.

- Não sei. – Respondeu o menino, suspirando logo em seguida.

- Como assim não sabe? – Perguntou revoltada.

- Não sabendo. Não comece a ser problemática Temari. – Respondeu Shikamaru, fechando os olhos.

A menina de cabelos cor de mel ficou furiosa, apesar de amar e idolatrar Shikamaru, às vezes ela simplesmente tinha vontade de assassinar o menino. Como ele podia ser tão relaxado e tão despreocupado com tudo? Isso realmente a irritava, mas o que podia fazer? Amava aquele menino mais do que sua própria vida, se ousasse pensar em qualquer coisa para se fazer contra ele já começava a sentir um aperto no peito, como se alguém estivesse prestes a esmagar seu coração. Aquele sentimento por Shikamaru nunca fora correspondido e, por esse motivo, Temari não sabia se deveria falar para o menino sobre isso ou simplesmente deixar para lá. Aquilo a matava, ela queria poder sair gritando para todo o mundo que amava Shikamaru, mas e se isso fizesse ele se afastar dela. Numa escala de 0 à 10 sobre conquista ela estava no -1. Realmente sua situação não era das melhores.

Todos sabiam que aquela viagem seria muito boa, o único problema deveria ser o caminho, a praia não ficava muito perto, teriam que percorrer mais de cem quilômetros para chegar até o litoral e ainda mais um pouco para chegar até a casa. Aquele seria um longo percurso, um longo e complicado percurso.

**Continua...**

_Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo. Desculpa a demora, eu estava sem inspiração. Espero que gostem desse também e que continuem mandando reviews. A propósito, eu adorei as reviews que eu recebi, muito obrigada_ _Sabaku no Hidura e Temaris2SShika. Antes que eu esqueça preciso avisar algo, deve demorar mais para postar o próximo capítulo porque semana que vem começam minhas aulas na faculdade. Estou tão empolgada._

_Beijos._


	3. Longo caminho

Férias na Praia.

Capítulo 3: Longo caminho.

Não haviam percorrido muito ainda, só haviam saído da cidade, estavam pegando a rodovia agora. Ino não agüentava mais ficar calada, aquilo era pior do que a morte. Porque ela tinha que se sentar ao lado de Gaara? Só para não falar nada a viagem inteira e ficar completamente maluca?

- Temari-chan – Sussurrou a loira.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Temari encarando a menina.

- Você não quer se sentar aqui do lado do seu irmãozinho? – Perguntou um tanto quanto sem graça a menina.

- Não. – Respondeu Temari irritada.

A loira suspirou e olhou para Gaara, será que ele estava dormindo? Ela se aproximou do rosto do menino para tentar observar melhor e tentar descobrir se ele realmente estava dormindo ou só estava com os olhos fechados. Quando ela terminou o movimento de aproximação Gaara abriu os olhos e levou um grande susto, porque aquela menina estaria tão perto dele? Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos até que foram acordados do transe quando Temari começou a falar.

- Pessoas lindas, nós vamos fazer uma parada daqui à uma hora ta? – Avisou a menina.

- Porque vamos para? – Perguntou Itachi, falando pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado.

- Para comer, ir ao banheiro, esticar as pernas e comprar coisinhas legais. – Respondeu Sakura.

Itachi deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para a janela, não sabia o que estava fazendo naquela viagem. Sasuke havia perturbado o irmão para ir com ele, para ver se assim ele se esquecia da menina que havia lhe dado um pé na bunda. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido com ele antes, nunca havia levado um fora, ele era a pessoa que sempre dava o fora. Estava totalmente e completamente arrasado, sem rumo na vida.

- O que aconteceu com o seu irmão? – Sakura sussurrava.

- Levou um fora. – Sasuke respondeu encarando a menina.

Sakura ficou estupefata, ela sabia da fama que Itachi possuía. Ele sempre pegava as meninas e depois dizia que não queria mais nada, que ela não era boa o suficiente para ele, e agora ele havia provado do seu próprio veneno? Ela não podia acreditar, aquilo era a prova que o fim dos tempos estava chegando. Sakura levantou-se e foi andando até o inicio do ônibus, onde parou do lado de Ino.

- Porquinha, tenho um babado para te contar. – Sussurrou a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

A loira se virava para encarar a amiga, o que será que ela iria contar?

- O que foi? – Perguntou a menina.

- Itachi, levou um fora. – Disse Sakura, segurando os risos.

- O que? – Ino não se segurou e deu um grito, fazendo com que todos os olhares fossem dirigidos para ela.

Os rostos das duas meninas, Sakura e Ino, ficaram da cor da blusa que Sakura estava usando, vermelhos. A menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa encarou a loira furiosa com a falta de noção que ela tinha. Ino estava totalmente sem graça e Gaara, que também estava olhando para ela, soltou uma gargalhada.

- Gente, não foi nada. Sabem como são as loiras né? – Disse Gaara.

- Sim, nós sabemos. – Respondeu Shikamaru.

Sakura se virou para o fim do ônibus e se sentou em seu lugar, ainda morrendo de vergonha do que a amiga tinha feito.

- Você não agüentou não é? Tinha que contar pra loira sem noção – Indagou o menino que estava sentado do seu lado.

- Me desculpe Sasuke, eu não... – Sakura não pode terminar a frase, pois ficou assustada com a cena que via. Sasuke estava sorrindo, ou melhor, quase gargalhando.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Quanto mais gente souber o que aconteceu com o Itachi melhor, adoro ver ele se dando mal. – Respondeu o menino, com um sorriso no rosto.

Sakura somente sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Aquela cena realmente havia sido perfeita. A menina nunca havia visto Sasuke rindo, ainda mais por algo que ela havia feito. Aquela viagem com certeza seria a melhor de toda a sua vida.

Ino ainda estava envergonhada, às vezes ela realmente não conseguia ser discreta. Se ela pudesse simplesmente sumir, aquele seria o momento ideal. Todos deveriam estar se perguntando o que havia acontecido para que ela gritasse um "O que?" daquele jeito.

- Um simples "Obrigada" seria legal. – Dizia o ruivo.

- Nani? – A loira perguntava sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

- Você deveria me agradecer. – Respondia o menino.

- Posso saber pelo que? – Perguntava a menina com deboche.

O Menino suspira e virava para o lado, dando de ombros e fazendo com que a menina ficasse muito furiosa. Ino segurava o braço de Gaara e começava a apertar o local, fazendo com que ele voltasse a encarar a garota.

- Odeio que me ignorem. – Comentava a loira furiosa.

Gaara simplesmente deu de ombros mais uma vez, fazendo com que Ino desse um tapa no rosto do rapaz e se levantasse, indo para o final do ônibus e se sentando do lado de Itachi. Pelo menos aquele ser não incomodaria tanto.

Temari estava chocada. Porque a loira havia dado um tapa na cara do seu irmão? O que Gaara teria feito para a menina? Ela não estava entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo, então sacudiu Shikamaru, fazendo com que o menino acordasse.

- Hey, desculpa te acordar, mas, a Ino deu um tapa na cara do Gaara. – Disse a menina.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Perguntou Shikamaru dando de ombros.

- Você não deveria ver se está tudo bem com a sua amiga? – Perguntou Temari começando a se alterar.

Shikamaru deu de ombros novamente e se levantou. Não queria saber o motivo de sua melhor amiga ter batido na cara do ruivo, mas se ele não fosse Temari não iria calar a boca nunca mais, então era melhor se apressar, quantos antes a menina ficasse quieta melhor. Ele parou do lado da menina e olhou para Itachi, que estava olhando para a rua.

- Hey Itachi, será que eu posso sentar aqui rapidinho? – Perguntou o menino de cabelos castanhos.

Itachi deu de ombros e se levantou, passando por Ino e por Shikamaru e se dirigindo até o começo do ônibus, onde se sentou do lado de Temari.

Shikamaru fez um sinal com a mão para que Ino chegasse para o lado e, após a menina se dirigir para a outra cadeira, ele se sentou ao seu lado.

- Então, o que aconteceu entre você e o ruivo? – Perguntou o menino.

- Ele simplesmente me irritou. – Respondeu a loira.

- Quer me contar? – Perguntou Shikamaru, suspirando logo em seguida.

- Não, você não merece ficar ouvindo reclamações. – Disse a menina, sorrindo.

Shikamaru sorriu também a abraçou a menina. Ela simplesmente retribuiu o abraço e sussurrou um "Obrigada por se preocupar". O menino beijou a face da menina e se levantou, andando até o seu antigo lugar, do lado de uma certa pessoa muito problemática.

- Itachi, pode voltar pro seu lugar. – Avisou Shikamaru.

Itachi não disse nada, simplesmente se levantou e caminhou até o final do ônibus para se sentar perto da loira.

Temari olhou para Shikamaru, ela estava curiosa, queria saber o que havia acontecido entre a loira e o seu irmãozinho. Eles haviam brigado mais uma vez? Ele havia falado algo ruim para ela?

- Então, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Temari.

- Gaara a irritou, somente isso. – Respondeu o menino, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos.

Temari sabia que aquilo era um aviso para que ela não continuasse falando, porque ele não iria mais prestar atenção em nenhuma palavra que ela falasse. A menina suspirou, Shikamaru era muito complicado. Ela queria ir conversando com alguém, mas ele não falava nada, nem se quer suspirava, somente dormia, e era isso que ele iria fazer a viajem toda.

Após alguns minutos eles chegaram até um Posto de Gasolina, seria ali que eles iriam fazer a pausa para esticar as pernas, ir ao banheiro e etc. Temari se levantou e foi logo anunciando.

- Pessoas, temos exatamente meia hora para esticar as pernas está bem? – Avisou ela.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça e se dirigiram para fora do ônibus. Temari foi a ultima a sair e, quando ela desceu do ônibus, se assustou com a cena que via. Shikamaru estava ali, parado do lado do veículo, mas por quê?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou a menina.

- Estava te esperando. – Respondeu o menino, suspirando logo em seguida.

O coração de Temari não se conteve de tanta alegria, parecia que ele ia saltar do seu peito. Shikamaru estava ali e esperando por ela. Não foi só porque ele achava problemático demais ir até a lanchonete ou até ao banheiro, era porque ele queria ir junto dela. Pelo menos era isso que ela pensava, porém a menina não sabia o real motivo. "Se Ino não tivesse me perturbado tanto para esperar por essa problemática, eu já estaria comendo", pensava o menino. Temari segurando na mão do rapaz e foi andando com ele até a lanchonete para que pudessem comer juntos.

Sentado em uma das mesas Naruto já estava comendo. Não estava sozinho, Hinata, Sakura e Sasuke também estavam ali. A menina de cabelos azuis estava somente observando o menino comer, enquanto Sakura e Sasuke comiam um sanduíche e tomavam um suco cada um. Naruto observou que Hinata não comia nada, então se aproximou dela, fazendo com que a menina corasse.

- Hey Hinata, você quer um pedaço do meu hambúrguer? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Nã... não. Muito obrigada Naruto... kun. – Respondeu a menina envergonhada.

O loiro deu de ombros e continuou perto de Hinata, fazendo com que a menina baixasse a cabeça e ficasse a encarar a mesa.

- Psiu, Sasuke. – Sussurrou Sakura.

- O que foi? – Respondeu o menino, encarando a garota.

- Você já percebeu como a Hinata fica perto de Naruto? – Perguntou a menina.

- Não... E não vou reparar. – Respondeu Sasuke friamente.

- Gosto mais de você quando você ri. – Disse Sakura, tão baixo, que só ela pode ouvir.

Sasuke continuou comendo o seu sanduíche sem dar a mínima importância para Sakura. Isso realmente deixava a menina triste e, por causa disso, ela parou de comer seu lanche e se levantou. Os outros três que se encontravam na mesa dirigiram seus olhares para a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Aonde você vai Sakura-chan? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Eu vou... voltar para o ônibus. – Após dizer isso a menina começou a andar em direção a saída da lanchonete e Naruto encarou Sasuke.

- O que você fez com ela? – Perguntou o menino de cabelos claros.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Respondeu o menino de cabelos escuros friamente.

- Sasuke, você sabe que fez. Vá lá e peça desculpas para ela. – Disse Naruto.

- Você acha que você é quem para me mandar fazer alguma coisa? – Perguntou em um tom de deboche Sasuke.

- Cara, eu sou seu amigo e amigo dela. Não quero ver vocês assim. – Respondeu o loiro.

- Problema o seu. – Disse o moreno dando de ombros.

Ino havia percebido que Sakura tinha saído um tanto quanto triste e, por isso, a loira se levantou e começou a se dirigir até a porta.

- Aonde vai? – Uma voz grave falou.

- Vou até o ônibus... Gaara. – A menina respondeu.

- O que vai fazer no ônibus? – Perguntou ele.

- Não é dá sua conta, agora, com licença que tenho mais o que fazer. – Disse ela continuando a andar.

Gaara ficou somente parado observando ela ir em direção ao ônibus. Ele não sabia por que se importava tanto com aquela loira burra e porque ela não saia de seus pensamentos. A única coisa que ele sabia é que aquilo era confuso de mais e que isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Ele chegou até pensar que estava começando a gostar dela, mas baniu essa idéia segundos após tê-la. Nunca iria gostar de alguém como ela, ou melhor, nunca iria gostar de ninguém.

Ino chegou até o ônibus e pode escutar choros, vindo do interior do veículo. Ela subiu os três degraus que estavam a sua frente e abriu a portinha que levava até o corredor. Lá estava Sakura, sentada em seu lugar, com a cabeça baixa e, como Ino havia previsto, chorando. A loira se dirigiu até o fim do ônibus e se sentou do lado de sua amiga, abraçando ela.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou a loira.

- Eu... não agüento... mais. – Respondeu a menina em meio aos choros.

- O que o Sasuke fez dessa vez? – A loira fez outra pergunta.

- Ele está... sempre me ignorando. Como se eu não fosse... nada. – Sakura responde, parando de chorar aos poucos.

Ino sentiu seu sangue ferver dentro de seu corpo, a vontade que ela tinha naquele momento era de levantar, entrar naquela lanchonete e socar a cara de Sasuke, sem nem dar explicações, simplesmente fazer. Ela sabia que não podia fazer isso, mas se pudesse, com certeza já o teria feito.

Sasuke finalmente se levantou e foi em direção ao ônibus. "Naruto é tão insistente que eu prefiro pedir desculpas para a Sakura a continuar ouvindo aquele baka". Ele chegou até o veículo e subiu as escadas, em seguida abriu a porta e observou Sakura e Ino se abraçando, a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa estava chorando e isso deixou Sasuke um tanto quanto com raiva. A loira percebeu que Sasuke estava ali, parado e olhando para elas e se alterou.

- O que quer aqui? – Perguntou a loira alterada.

- Quero falar com a Sakura, nos dá licença Ino? – Perguntou o menino friamente.

Ino dirigiu seu olhar para amiga, como se perguntasse se ela queria ficar sozinha com aquele monstro ou se ela queria a companhia dela. Sakura somente assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo com que a loira fosse andando para o começo do ônibus. Ao passar por Sasuke ela pisou em seu pé, fazendo com que o menino soltasse um leve grito. A loira saiu do ônibus, deixando os dois a sós lá dentro. Sasuke se dirigiu até a menina e olhou para ela.

- Sakura... me desculpe. – Disse ele.

A menina ficou pasma, Sasuke estava se desculpando? Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Ele estava bem diferente nessas férias.

- Está desculpado. – Disse ela.

Ele colocou a mão na face da menina e sorriu, em seguida abraçou Sakura, fazendo com que a menina ficasse corada e completamente perdida. Ela não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se correspondia ao abraço, se ficava parada, se empurrava ele ou se fazia qualquer outra coisa. Como aquela seria uma chance que Sakura nunca mais teria ele resolveu agarrar a oportunidade e então, correspondeu ao abraço de Sasuke.

- Obrigado por me perdoar Sakura. – Sussurrou o menino no ouvido dela, fazendo com que a menina se arrepiasse.

- Não foi nada, Sasuke-kun. – Sussurrou de volta a menina.

Do lado de fora do ônibus Ino observava a cena e isso a deixava muito feliz, Sasuke havia deixado de ser tão idiota e estúpido e havia finalmente percebido o quanto Sakura gostava dele. Perdida em seus pensamentos a loira não observou quando alguém se aproximou.

- Então quer dizer que aqueles dois estão juntos? – Perguntou alguém.

- Não, são só amigos. – Respondeu a loira.

- É uma pena, eles formam um lindo casal, não acha Ino? – Perguntou novamente a pessoa.

- Acho sim... Itachi. – Respondeu a menina.

- Bem acho melhor a gente entrar primeiro e separar o abraço daqueles dois, o pessoal já está voltando. – Disse o menino.

A menina assentiu com a cabeça e os dois entraram no ônibus. Sasuke e Sakura ainda estavam se abraçando e os dois se separaram quando ouviram um certo alguém pigarrear. Eles dirigiram seu olhar para o inicio do ônibus e perceberam que Ino e Itachi estavam parados lá, encarando os dois.

- Desculpa atrapalhar o amor de você, mas o pessoal esta começando a voltar. – Disse Itachi.

Sakura e Sasuke coraram quando ouviram o menino falar "Amor de vocês". Aquilo fora somente uma demonstração de afeto entre amigos, nada mais. Pelo menos era isso que eles pensavam.

- Não estamos nos amando aqui. – Indagou Sasuke instintivamente.

- É, vocês precisam de um lugar mais reservado para se amarem. – Falou Itachi, caindo na gargalhada em seguida.

Sasuke colocou um pé para a frente, estava se preparando para voar em cima do irmão, porém antes que ele pudesse colocar o outro Sakura o segurou, fazendo com que o menino não se mexesse. Os dois se sentaram nos seus lugares e aos poucos todos foram chegando no ônibus e se sentando também. Dali para frente não haveria outra parada e a noite estava começando a chegar. Faltavam mais ou menos umas 3 horas de viajem. O plano de todos era dormir naquele ônibus e só acordar quando escutarem alguém falando que já haviam chegado ao seu destino e foi isso que a maioria fez. Somente Neji e Temari ficaram acordados. Temari para poder falar com o motorista, se precisasse, e Neji para ficar vigiando sua prima. Aquela ainda seria uma longa viajem.

**Continua...**

Bem, mais um capítulo aqui. Tá, eu sei que eu demorei pra postar, mas não pude fazer nada gente, essa faculdade tá exigindo demais de mim, mas eu to adorando.

Espero que vocês gostem e é claro, espero reviews.

Beijinhoos.


	4. Finalmente chegamos

Férias na Praia.

Capítulo 4: Finalmente chegamos.

Já haviam se passado exatamente três horas desde a parada e isso significava que eles haviam chegado ao seu destino. Temari acendeu a luz que se encontrava a cima de seu assento e ficou parada, somente observando as pessoas ali presentes. Decidiu acorda-los e então começou por Shikamaru, que estava ao seu lado, ele dormia calmamente e profundamente, talvez não fosse fácil acordá-lo, mas mesmo assim tentou.

- Shikamaru, acorde. – Sussurrou a menina, sacudindo o rapaz.

O menino estremeceu e abriu os olhos lentamente, fitando a pessoa que o acordará, ainda um tanto quando sonolento.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele.

- Nós chegamos. – Ela respondeu.

Shikamaru se espreguiçou e Temari seguiu para o próximo acento, onde deveria encontrar Gaara, porém, para sua surpresa, quem estava lá era Itachi, virado para a janela e com os braços cruzados. Ela se aproximou do menino e tocou o ombro dele.

- Eu já estou acordado. – Disse o rapaz.

Temari sorriu sem graça e foi para o próximo banco, onde estavam sentados TenTen e Neji. Achou que encontraria o Hyuuga de olhos abertos, vigiando sua prima, porém ele estava dormindo, de braços cruzados, e TenTen estava deitada em seu ombro. Formavam um casal perfeito, pelo menos na visão de Temari. Ela colocou a mão no ombro de Neji, fazendo com que o menino abrisse os olhos e olhasse automaticamente para Hinata. Não viu nada, estava escuro demais.

- Nós chegamos Neji, acorde a TenTen. – Disse Temari.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e colocou sua mão no braço direito de TenTen, acariciando-a e fazendo com que a menina abrisse os olhos. Seu olhar foi direcionado para o rapaz e, sem que ela percebesse, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Temari achou toda aquela cena muito fofa, mas tinha que acordar o resto do pessoal, então se dirigiu para os próximos assentos, onde estavam dormindo Naruto e Hinata. A menina de cabelos azuis estava repousando no ombro do loiro, enquanto ele a abraçava e apoiava sua cabeça na da menina. A cena fez com que a mais velha da turma sorrisse, era lindo ver Naruto e Hinata daquele jeito, porque dormindo ela não sentiria vergonha e desmaiaria, então estava tudo ótimo.

- Naruto, acorde, chegamos. – Disse a menina colocando a mão no ombro do loiro.

O menino acordou meio assustado, fazendo com que Hinata também acordasse e corasse ao perceber a situação que se encontrava. Naruto estava com a mão em sua cintura e isso era tão mágico, mas ao mesmo tempo muito constrangedor. Temari deu um sorriso para os dois e se dirigiu para os próximos bancos, o primeiro par de bancos do final do ônibus, onde os bancos podiam ser abaixados, para que as pessoas dormissem melhor. "Sortudos", pensou ela. Naquele par de bancos se encontravam Sasuke e Sakura, dormindo de mãos dadas. Parecia que aquela viagem faria com que todas as pessoas saíssem namorando dali, o que seria muito perfeito.

- Sakura, acorde. – Disse a menina passando uma de suas mãos nos cabelos cor-de-rosa da menina.

Sakura abriu os olhos e sorriu para a amiga. Quando ela foi se espreguiçar percebeu que estava de mãos dadas com Sasuke, fato que a fez corar e soltar a mão do menino imediatamente. Com esse movimento Sasuke acordou, esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele.

- Nós chegamos. – Respondeu Temari.

Ele bocejou e se espreguiçou. Temari respirou fundo, agora só faltava mais um banco e, pelo que ela tinha observado, naquele par de bancos se encontravam Gaara e Ino. Ela se aproximou dos bancos e se assustou com a cena que presenciava, Ino estava virada para a janela, de costas para Gaara, coberta por uma fronha rosa, e o ruivo estava virado para ela, a abraçando e também coberto pela mesma fronha que Ino. Temari ficou sem graça de acordar os dois, aquela cena era linda demais para ser destruída, mas ela precisava fazer isso. Colocou sua mão direita no ombro de Gaara e o cutucou, fazendo com que o menino se mexesse e apertasse as mãos. Ino acordou assustada e, não se sabe o porquê, deu um tapa na cara de Gaara, fazendo com que um estalo ecoasse dentro do ônibus. O ruivo acordou com um salto e olhou para a loira, que estava um tanto quanto furiosa com ele.

- Porque você me bateu? – Perguntou o menino, colocando umas das mãos no local onde ela havia batido.

- Não se faça de inocente seu ruivo tarado. – Respondeu a loira, se alterando.

- Eu não... – Gaara não pode terminar de falar, pois Temari o cortara.

- Nós chegamos, vamos sair do ônibus. – Disse a menina, fazendo com que os dois bufassem e se levantassem.

Todos saíram do ônibus e se depararam com uma linda casa de madeira. O jardim de entrada possuía um chafariz e um banco próximo dele, onde poderiam sentar e olhar a praia, o que era totalmente perfeito. Entraram por uma porta também de madeira e chegaram até uma linda sala de estar, que possuía uma grande porta de vidro, que levava até o píer que a casa possuía. No segundo andar havia três quartos, provavelmente de Gaara, Temari e Kankuro e provavelmente onde todos eles iriam dormir.

- As meninas vão dormir comigo, neste quarto. – Disse Temari, apontando para uma porta rosa.

As quatro meninas assentiram com a cabeça e responderam um "Hai" em uníssono.

- Os meninos vão dormir neste quarto. – Temari apontou para uma porta azul. – E Gaara vai dormir no quarto dele. – Agora ela apontava para uma porta preta com um grande xis em vermelho.

- Está casa só possui uma regra... – Disse Gaara. – Nunca, jamais, em nenhuma ocasião, entrem no meu quarto.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Ino.

- Porque ele é meu e não seu. – Respondeu o ruivo, entrando através da porta preta e a fechando logo em seguida.

A loira deu de ombros e seguiu as meninas, que entravam em um quarto totalmente perfeito. As paredes eram de cor lilás, sendo que uma delas era da cor roxa, onde se encontravam borboletas brancas coladas. Havia uma bi-cama em baixo da janela e dois colchões espalhados pelo chão.

- Fiquem a vontade para escolher o lugar que vão dormir. – Disse Temari. – Porém a cama é minha. – Avisou.

As quatro meninas ali presentes levaram as mãos até suas cinturas e ficaram olhando para Temari, sérias, fazendo com que a menina soltasse uma gargalhada e fosse abraçar as amigas.

- Calma gente, é uma bi-cama. Outra vai poder dormir na cama também. – Disse Temari sorrindo.

- Bem... Essa vou ser eu – Disse Ino andando até a cama de baixo e se sentando nela.

- Como assim você? – Perguntou Sakura irritada.

- Eu ué. Fui a primeira a falar, então ela é minha. – Respondeu a loira.

- Isso não é justo. – Comentou TenTen.

- Concordo, vamos tirar no zerinho ou um. – Disse a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Ino se levantou da cama e suspirou, se aquele era o único jeito de ter conforto ela iria tentar. As quatro meninas começaram a girar suas mão fechadas no ar e após ser dito um uníssono "Zerinho ou um" elas colocaram suas mãos no centro do circulo e observaram.

- Bem... Não vai ser a Hinata. – Comentou Temari.

Ino sorriu, menos uma concorrente para roubar o seu sono de beleza. Hinata se sentou em um dos colchões que estavam no chão e ficou observando as meninas fazerem os mesmos movimentos. Desta vez quem saiu foi TenTen, fazendo com que Ino desse um pulinho.

- Eu ainda estou aqui Ino-porca. – Disse Sakura.

A loira mostrou a língua para a amiga e elas resolveram tirar no ímpar ou par. Sakura escolheu par e Ino escolheu ímpar. As duas rodaram as mãos no ar e as colocaram abertas entre elas. Na mão de Sakura haviam 2 dedos levantados e na mão de Ino haviam 4 dedos levantados. Isso fazia com que Sakura fosse a vencedora e com que Ino tivesse que dormir em um colchonete. A loira bufou de raiva e foi se dirigindo para um colchonete, porém, naquele quarto, só estavam dois colchonetes, onde estavam Hinata e Tenten.

- Onde eu vou dormir? – Perguntou Ino irritada.

- No colchonete ué. – Respondeu Temari. – A Sakura ganhou. – Completou a menina.

- Seria ótimo se pelo menos eu tivesse um para dormir. – Disse a loira, com um tom debochado.

A menina de cabelos cor-de-mel dirigia seu olhar para o chão e percebia que a loira estava certa, só haviam três colchões naquele quarto. O outro colchão provavelmente estaria no quarto de Gaara, mas ela não seria nem louca de entrar no quarto do irmão, porém Ino era.

- Vá buscar um no quarto do Gaara. – Disse Temari.

Ino bufou irritada novamente e se dirigiu até a porta do quarto, colocando a mão na maçaneta e a girando, para que a porta abrisse e ela pudesse ir até o quarto de Gaara. Ao chegar até a porta do quarto do menino a loira parou e ficou a observar a porta. "O que leva uma pessoa a pintar uma porta de preto e colocar um xis vermelho nela?" pensava ela, porém não conseguia achar uma resposta. Ela bateu na porta do quarto três vezes e alguém respondeu lá dentro.

- Não perturbe. – Disse a voz.

- Gaara, me dá um colchonete? Perguntou a loira.

Uma gargalhada ecoou dentro do quarto e isso fez com que In bufasse e fechasse a cara, fazendo um grande bico.

- Posso saber qual é a graça? – Perguntou ela gritando.

- A graça é que você veio me pedir algo. – Respondeu Gaara.

A voz estava mais próxima da porta e a loira sorriu, tinha um plano, iria abrir a porta e ela provavelmente bateria na cara do ruivo mal-educado. Isso seria engraçado. Ela viu a maçaneta girando e se preparou pra empurrar a porta com toda a força que possuía, porém, para seu desespero, a porta abria para fora e não para dentro. O feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro e Ino caiu no chão, desmaiada, pela grande pancada que havia levado da porta. Gaara direcionou seu olhar para o chão e se desesperou, será que ele havia machucado a menina? Se Temari visse a amiga desmaiada iria dar um chilique, mas o que fazer? A única opção seria levar ela para seu quarto, porém ninguém nunca havia entrado no seu quarto, nem mesmo a empregada que eles possuíam. "Dane-se, ela vai ficar ai", pensou ele, porém a porta do quarto da sua irmã começava a abrir e ele pode escutar a voz dela dizendo que iria ver o que tinha acontecido com a loira. Se antes ele já estava desesperado, imagina agora. O ruivo não pensou em nada, pegou a menina no colo e automaticamente entrou em seu quarto. Temari parou em frente ao quarto do irmão e bateu na porta. Gaara respirou fundo e procurou responder as batidas da irmã.

- Não enche. - Disse o menino.

- Gaara, a Ino tá ai? – Perguntou a menina de cabelos cor de mel.

O ruivo gargalhou, mas não como de costume. Não foi uma gargalhada de deboche, como ele normalmente fazia, foi uma gargalhada nervosa e, pra sorte dele, Temari não reparou.

- Desculpe maninho, é óbvio que ela não tá ai. – Disse a menina, se virando para as escadas e descendo para procurar a amiga.

Gaara suspirou e se sentou na cama, onde se encontrava a loira, deitada e inconsciente. O ruivo não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer, então ficou somente sentado ali, observando.

Ele a observou por exatos dois minutos e começou a ficar preocupado, a menina ainda não havia acordado. "E agora, o que eu faço", pensou ele. A única coisa que lhe veio a mente foi ligar para Kankuro e foi isso que ele fez. Pegou o celular, digitou um numero e esperou até que a pessoa do outro lado atendesse.

- _Alô_. – Disse alguém do outro lado da linha.

- Kankuro? – Perguntou o ruivo.

- _Fala maninho, algum problema?_ – Perguntou o menino.

- Problema? Não, que isso. Só estou com uma duvida aqui e queria saber se você sabe. – Disse o ruivo, um tanto quanto nervoso.

- _Entendo. Qual é a dúvida?_ – Indagou o menino de cabelos castanhos.

- O que se faz quando uma pessoa está desmaiada? – Perguntou Gaara.

- _Eu normalmente dou tapinhas leves no rosto da pessoa. Mas porque esse pergunta?_ – Disse Kankuro curioso.

- Nada não, só curiosidade. Obrigado Kankuro, tchau. – Disse Gaara desligando o telefone.

O ruivo se aproximou da loira e começou a dar alguns leves tapas no rosto dela, não estava fazendo efeito e, por causa disso, Gaara começou a se estressar, o que não foi nada bom. O menino estava ficando tão estressado que perdeu o controle da força e deu um belo de um tapa no rosto dela. A menina se levantou assustada e automaticamente colocou a mão no local onde ele havia batido.

- Finalmente você acordou. – Disse o ruivo.

- Acordei? Onde eu estou? Porque você me bateu? – Perguntou a loira confusa.

Gaara respirou fundo e começou a explicação, falando todos os detalhes e os motivos. Depois de tudo explicado Ino ficou mais tranquila. Aquilo explicava porque seu nariz e sua cabeça estavam doendo. A loira sorriu e abraçou o ruivo.

- Obrigada por não me deixar caída lá no chão. – Disse ela.

- Não foi nada. – Respondeu ele um pouco desnorteado por causa do abraço.

Ela o largou e se levantou da cama, se espreguiçando.

- Antes de você ir, quero saber uma coisa. – Disse o ruivo.

- Pode falar. – Falou a loira, se virando para encará-lo.

- Porque você me bateu hoje no ônibus? – Perguntou o menino.

- Como? Você não sabe mesmo? – Perguntou Ino, surpresa.

- Realmente, não. – Respondeu ele.

- Ok, vamos lá. – Disse menina.

Agora foi a vez dela de explicar detalhe por detalhe. Ela falou que ele havia pedido pra se sentar do lado dela e que Itachi havia deixado. Falou que depois das desculpas que ele havia pedido eles dormiram abraçados. Gaara prestava atenção em todos os pequenos detalhes, tentando descobrir o porque do tapa, até que Ino chegou na parte final, perto do tapa.

- Ai então a Temari te chamou, pra te acordar, só que você somente estremeceu e apertou as mão, que por um grande acaso estavam nos meus seios. – Terminou ela.

Gaara ficou parado, olhando para as duas mãos, tentando entender o motivo para ter as colocado nos peitos da loira. Ino o encarou e achou aquilo estranho, o que ele estaria fazendo?

- Então eu apanhei porque apertei seus seios? – Perguntou Gaara, totalmente sem graça.

Ino não falou nada, só balançou a cabeça positivamente. O ruivo baixou a cabeça, sem graça, e voltou a olhar para as mãos. "Porque será que eu fiz aquilo?", ele se perguntava. Ainda tentando achar a resposta ele direcionou seu olhar para os seios da menina e ficou os observando durante alguns segundos. Sem que percebesse Gaara começou a mover as duas mãos para frente e seu corpo acompanhava as mãos. Ele e a loira esavam bem mais perto que antes e as mãos do ruivo se encontravam sobre os seios da menina novamente. Desta vez ela estava acordada e sua reação foi corar, demorou alguns segundos para que ela retirasse as mãos deles do local onde elas se encontravam, fazendo com que o menino acordasse do transe em que se encontrava.

- O que... Você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou Ino, um pouco nervosa.

- Bem... É que... Me desculpe. – Gaara tento responder, mas não teve sucesso.

- Está bem... Acho melhor eu ir. – Disse a loira se levantando e indo em direção à porta.

- Loira... – Chamou Gaara, fazendo com que ela se virasse.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Ino, olhando para ele.

- O colchonete. – Respondeu o ruivo.

Ino sorriu sem graça e se dirigiu até a cama, pegando um colchão que se encontrava embaixo dela. Após pegar o colchão ela voltou para a porta, a abriu e saiu. Antes que ela pudesse fechar a porta e se dirigir até o quarto das meninas, Gaara falou.

- Boa noite loira. – Desejou o ruivo.

- Boa noite ruivo. – Retribuiu a loira.

Após trocar essas palavras a menina fechou a porta e se dirigiu até o quarto de Temari, onde encontrou todas as meninas dormindo. "Nojentas, nem sentiram minha falta", pensou Ino, com um pouco de raiva. A loira estendeu seu colchão no chão e tratou de ir trocar de roupa. Colocou uma linda camisola rosa, acima do joelho, e se deitou. Antes de fechar os olhos para dormir, ela olhou para a janela e pode observar o céu, estrelado, e, automaticamente, se viu pensando em Gaara. O que aquele ruivo possuía que ela tanto gostava? Ele era arrogante, estúpido, metido, frio e, mesmo com todos esses defeitos, ela o achava perfeito. Involuntariamente um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Ino, aquele ruivo a fazia feliz. "Pare de pensar nele menina, ele te odeia e não pensa em você", disse ela para si mesma. Após isso ela fechou os olhos e se pôs a dormir, com uma expressão triste no rosto. Mal sabia que no quarto ao lado um certo ruivo estava olhando para o céu, pensando nela.

- O que essa menina tem que me deixa tão idiota? – Perguntava ele, como se esperasse resposta das estrelas. – E porque eu fico assim, sorrindo a toa, sempre que penso ou que a vejo? - E nenhuma resposta vinha.

O menino suspirou e se deitou na cama, fechando os olhos. "Ela te odeia, pare de pensar nela.", foi o seu ultimo pensamento antes de dormir, pois teria ainda muitos dias com aquela loira e muito tempo para pensar sobre aquilo tudo.

**Continua...**

_Ok, eu sei que demorei muito tempo pra escrever isso, mas eu queria postar só depois de ter mais um capítulo pronto, acabou que eu tenho dois, então o próximo virá mais rápido. Espero que gostem desse capítulo._

_Kisses e bye,bye._


End file.
